narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu
You Two, You Have to End This Soon, Understand! The Tournament Begins "I welcome everyone to the Shinobi World Tournament, where we will decide who deserves the title of "WORLD'S STRONGEST NINJA!" yelled out the announcer. As all 11 contestants came out, the huge crowd yelled out and appluaded. "Quite a crowd" said Seireitou. "Yeah, here to see us" said Haizo. All 11 came to the center stage. "Will the first two step forward?" said the announcer. Both Indo and Kokuangyo stepped forward and met eye to eye. "Can the others please move towards the upper level" said the announcer. The others went up to the upper level to witness the fight. "Alright, first round, Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu... whenever your ready, you may... BEGIN!" The Match Begins "Wait, so you're telling me, that I'm first up?" Indo looked over, "You're my opponent? I'll try not to hurt ya' too bad." "First, I'll do this." said Kokuangyo as she grabbed her bow out of a portal. Then she went into Tengu Mode and used a Tenjutsu: Tengu Portal and shot an arrow into it. Then, 5 portals surrounded Indo and she prepared to shoot arrows out of them, "You don't know a thing about me." she said with a smile. "Uh...alright.", said Indo as he activated Sharingan. He got ready to dodge the attacks. "Now, fire!" yelled Kokuangyo as all the arrows shot out of the portals toward Indo and she concentrated her chakra into her next arrow. "Now, we're talking!" Indo did a back flip, and dodged 7 arrows, then rolled and dodged the arrow she threw. He then jumped behind Kokuangyo forcing the arrows from the portals to fire at her. "Oh, come on! Do you think I'm that stupid" said Ms. Tengu with a laugh as the arrows avoided her and they flew toward Indo's feet. Indo saw this a barely moved his feet in time. Then said, "No. You're pretty impressive actually." Indo put his hands together, "Shadow Destroyer Jutsu!", and Indo went into shadow destroyer form. "I need some air support." said Kokuangyo as she opened up a Tengu Portal and five karasu-tengu and Daranibō flew out of it. Then, she jumped backwards to the middle of the ring. Then, the five karasu-tengu started to charge Indo getting ready to slice him with their wings. Indo thought, "That will kill me." Then Indo started to run at the tengus. Then disappeared and reappeared behind Kokuangyo, "Man, you're really good. Why don't you wear a headband to represent your village", said Indo pointing at his Sound headband. "Well, I prefer to carry it in my bag." as she said this she pulled out a Kagegakure 2 headband. Then, the Daranibō charged at Indo, getting ready to slam into him off the arena and into the stands. Indo jumped over it and said, "Well, that's a frightful creature...oh, yah. I'm one to talk." Then, the five karasu-tengu charged at Indo trying to knock him into the stands and she prepared a arrow to knock him into the stands as well. Indo slid inbetween the legs of the tengu, so well that it didn't crush him. He ran toward Kokuangyo, who launched her arrow and missed Indo, who ducked. Indo then threw an upward kick at her. "Bad move!" said Ms. Tengu as she grabbed his leg that he was kicking with and opened a Tengu portal inches behind him and she pushed him into it. Then, she opened up a portal 15 feet above the crowd and he fell out of it, "Escape that!" "I'll be disqualified!", said Indo. Then Indo realized the portal was still open, so he blew fire into the portal. He flew out of disqualification area and the fire was shot at Kokuangyo from the other portal. "Tenjutsu: Matter Control" said Ms. Tengu as she slammed her hand on Indo's chest, pushing him, and and the fire, back through the portal and out the other portal at an incredible speed, CLOSING each portal as he exits them, "NOW, escape THAT!" said Ms. Tengu with a laugh. Indo quickly yelled, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" 2 shadow clones ran at Tengu. Then, all six of her tengu rushed at the two shadow clones and she prepared a arrow to shoot at Indo, "You fall really slow, you should of hit the ground my now, maybe some out side force made a mistake..." "Well." The Indo falling poofed away. It was a shadow clone! Indo was behind Tengu, "You fell for it from the begining of the match! You really think I would let you do all that punishment to me?" Tengu couldn't make a reaction quick enough, Indo threw his Shadow Ball Chidori at her back. It was inches away from her. "Tenjutsu: Matter Control!" yelled Kokuangyo as she quickly spun around at extreme speeds and slammed her hand into the Shadow Ball Chidori. Then, she slammed both her hands together and slammed both hands, charged with Heavenly Chakra, on Indo's chest, launching him into the stands and doing both at speeds that anyone can't see, hear, or react to. Indo looked around, "What the..." He put two fingers together, "Come on Slabia, don't fail me now." He started to listen with bird hearing, "She is..." Suddenly, Indo jumped at her instantly, scoring a Dynamic Entry on her leg. "Um... I hit you into the stands, disqualifying you, so you lose and you still fight..." said Ms. Tengu as Daranibō grabbed Indo and 50 portals opened up and Sōjōbō, Atago, Jirōbō, Sanjakubō, Buzenbō, Hōkibō, Myōgibo, Sankibō, Zenkibō, Kōtenbō, Tsukuba-hōin, Naigubu, Sagamibō, Saburō, and Ajari all flew out, "You have already lost! Stop fighting or die!" Indo reverted back to human form, "Heh, I knew that. Oh, well. Too bad for disqualification area. Ya' know, if we met on a different basis, we probably could've became friends. I'm sorry for sounding like a loser or jerk, just I wanted to fight Echo Uchiha very badly. Well, I just enjoy watching you finish Echo."